ENGAGEMENT
by Crystalic Dark Rose
Summary: UPDATED! “Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama.” Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, amused. “I prefer that you don’t pretend. I don’t appreciate this marriage any more than you do.” “Fine.” Kagura said. “What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed. My first story! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though Iwish i did!

* * *

My friends dared me to write a mordern kind but i changed it back to the way it is suppose to me. Sorry if you like the other one better.

* * *

Kagura was hurrying down the halls of the castle. My parents are going to kill me. Kagura thought.

She came into the room, as dinner was served. Bowing her head, she walked to her spot and muttered, "I'm sorry that I'm late." Then sat down.

"Kagura," Hishou-sama, the Lord of the south sighed. "You're a princess, you can't be late all the time!"

"Yes father"

"Now Kagura, mind you tell us for what reason were you late for dinner?" Her mother, Sabana-sama asked.

"I was practicing my fan with Shina." Kagura replied, knowing that her parents will probably have a fit about that.

"Practicing your fan!" Her mother sighed.

"Yes mother, my fighting technique, I do believe that I'm getting quite good at it."

"Kagura, I know that you're a wind demon, but you're a girl, not to mention a princess. Fighting is not a suitable thing for you." The Lord said.

"Yes father."

As they started to eat, Kagura's parents mentioned something about a war. This got Kagura curious.

"A war father?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that there will be a war very soon." Replied the Lord.

"Between whom father?" Kagura asked, hopefully not with the south.

"The North and East are having war with the West." Her father said quietly.

"Father, I do believe that you are friends with the Western Lord." Kagura said, this might mean that they're going to be part of the war.

"Yes," her father chuckled. "I am."

"Then it means that we are going to aid them? After all you are friends and two against one is not fair."

"Yes we are going to be part of this war." The Lord sighed.

"I suppose that it won't be a small one, since all of the four lands are involved."

"Kagura," Her mother hesitated. "We were meaning to tell you this for a long time, but thought better for you to know when you are older. Like now." She stopped again. "I know that this is sudden, but you need to know about this."

"Ahem." The Lord gave Kagura's mother a look: Either you tell her nicely, or I'll drop the bomb.

Kagura picked up her teacup filled with hot tea. Raising the teacup to her mouth, ready to drink as her mother took a deep breath and began to talk.

"You're getting married."

Kagura stared at her mother as if she had grown two heads. Then she suddenly felt something hot on her thigh through her layers of her kimono. Snapping back to reality, she saw that it was her tea.

"Oh dear." Her mother stood up.

"I'm alright mother," Kagura took out her handkerchief and dried the stain as well as she could.

"Kagura, why don't you change into a clean kimono?" Her father suggested uneasily. Looking guilty to have to break the hard news on Kagura. "We will talk about this later in you room tonight."

"Yes father. Please excuse me."

On the way out, Kagura heard her mother say "She's going to hate us even more when you tell her that you engaged her when she was a newborn."

"Who said that I'm going to tell her?"

"Well I already told her that she was getting married!"

Kagura sighed, she can't believe that her parents did this to her.

* * *

"Well I might as well take a nice hot bath before I change." Kagura thought as she reached her room. She let loose her long raven hair. 

She just came out of her bath as she heard a knock on the door.

"Kagura sama, the Lord and Lady are here to see you." Her servant said.

"Hold on." Kagura said as she quickly threw on a clean kimono with red flowers on it that matched her ruby red eyes. "Come in."

Kagura's parents wasted no time at all; they started talking the moment they stepped into the room.

"Listen, dear, your father and I were planning to tell you that last year, but…" Kagura's mother stopped. Her eyes were filled with grief. She couldn't continue.

"But your sister, Kana passed away, so we didn't tell you." Kagura's father continued for her.

Kagura felt anguished. Kana was a wonderful little sister, up until now, Kagura still miss her.

"But there is going to be a war, and it's not going to be a small one either. So why do you tell me this now?" Kagura asked.

"Well, we decided that it would be better, since the war might take a few years to end." Replied her mother.

"Yes, you would be a lot older then." Her father added.

"I understand." Kagura muttered. Yeah, I really understand that you want me to marry a complete stranger whom you engaged with me the day I was born.

"Now, he's name is Sesshoumaru. He's the Western Lord's elder son. He's very intelligent and handsome. Sesshoumaru is a dog demon; so don't say anything sarcastic behind his back within, well, a very long distance. Trust me, he'll hear it crystal clear. I know this because his father and I have been best friends for quite a long time." Kagura's father chuckled.

Kagura giggled.

"Hishou." Her mother said in a warning voice.

"Sorry, anyway, he's strong none less, but, unfortunately, he is not perfect."

Figures, Kagura thought.

"What is his negative side?" Kagura asked.

"Well, he's basically an ice cube without the frozen water part. Some people think that the guy's basically a cold-blooded creature." The lord replied. This time, he received an elbow in his ribs.

Kagura's mother said. "I know that we should have warned you a little earlier, but you are going to meet him tomorrow."

Kagura almost fainted on the spot. Meet him tomorrow? They've got to be kidding.

"Well, um get some sleep, dear." Her father said before closing the door.

Kagura took off her kimono and got ready for bed.

"I really hope that he isn't that bad, or lightning might as well strike me now." She mumbled.

As if a cue, it started to rain with the biggest thunders and lightning she have ever known.

Kagura sighed.

Sounds like I'm going to have a long day tomorrow. I am _sooo_ looking forward to it. She thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

How did you like it? I'm working on chapter 2! Please review so that i know how i'm doing! Thx! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! If you have not read the revised chapter 1, please read it!**

"Sesshoumaru! Hurry up please!" The Western Lord said. "You're going to marry her and being late and having a bad impression doesn't change that!"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Yes father." Sesshoumaru said in his usual monotone.

"And her name." His father began.

"Kagura. You told me enough times since yesterday." Sesshoumaru interrupted. He could see his half-brother Inuyasha, a mere half-demon smirking at him.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath.

"I know! you're finally going to marry!" The Western Lord cheered.

Some people just don't get the sarcastic comments, which could be very annoying.

"Father, what do you mean by _finally_?" Sesshoumaru said. "I'm only 17."

" Well that's not so early." The Western Lord noted. "You just needed a little help, besides by the time you two get to know each other and actually look like you're both in love, I'd say you're probably well over 20."

Inuyasha, who couldn't control his amusement bursted out laughing.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru, father needed to get you prepared a few years early. This way, you won't be a virgin the day you die of old age."

The house shook.

"Father!" Inuyasha whined. He now has 2 huge bumps on his head, 2 black eyes and a broken arm.

"Now Sesshoumaru, don't be so rough on your brother."

"Half-brother." The two said in unison.

The Western Lord sighed and shook his head.

**(This is a new scene, sorry, i had to do this message thingy because the ruler for some reason isn't working.)**

"Where is she?" the lady exclaimed. She looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"My lady, I will set out to find her at once." The servant next to her offered nervously, you don't want to be too close to the lady when she is angry.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Find her quickly!"

**(This is a new scene, sorry, i had to do this message thingy because the ruler for some reason isn't working.)**

"Dance of the blades!" A fan snapped open and with a swing, Kagura's targets were all split in two.

"Great job!" Congratulated Shina.

"Thanks." Kagura sighed.

"You aren't concentrating so well today, what's wrong?" Shina asked. Kagura wasn't so energetic today either.

"I'm suppose to meet my so call _fiancée_ today." Kagura grumbled.

"And that is suppose to be… bad?"

"The thing is that I don't even know him and everything. My parents engaged me since I was a baby!"

"Oh."

Suddenly, Kagura had one of those I-just-thought-of- the-greatest-plan light bulbs went on. Kagura motioned Shina to come forward and whispered her idea to her.

"But Lady and Lord-sama will be soo mad at you!" Shina asked.

"So what? As long as I don't have to marry him, I'll do anything." Kagura insisted.

"But what if he is actually charming? What if you actually fall in love with him!" Shina cried.

"What if won't be what if, if it is going to happen! Besides I already know that he's an ice cube and also I rather take the exciting choice. "

"Oh why can't you think of another plan?" Shina sighed. "Running away… I'll miss you soo much! Well, hurry, you aren't very good with the flying yet so you won't go that fast, hurry! Oh and promise me that you will be careful."

"I will, see ya!" Kagura waved as she hopped on to her feather and flew away.

"**(This is a new scene, sorry, i had to do this message thingy because the ruler for some reason isn't working.)**

My lord, the Western Lord has arrived."

"Welcome them in." The Lord commanded.

"Dear husband!" The Lady cried.

"What now?"

"Well, um you see."

"If it is not important, tell me later. They have arrived." The Lord began to walk away to greet his friend.

"NO! It has to be now. Kagura is missing, we can't find her anywhere!"

The Lord took a few seconds to digest the fact his wife just poured on him. "WHAT! But…but her fiancée is already here!"

"Well, she wouldn't have been very far off since one of the servants saw her not long ago. We could probably find her in no time."

Kagura's father sighed in defeat, Kagura, he thought, you just have to make this more difficult than it has to don't you.

He has a lot of explaining to do to his old friend.

What do you think? Sorry that it took so long, my computer was busted (virus) for like 2 months and all my documents were deleted. R&R Please! I know that this chapter isn't as good as the first. But I'm working on it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! I hope you enjoy it! R and R!

**(The ruler isn't working. New secene)**

"Get away from me!" Kagura scrolled at the dragon like demon, while dodging his attacks on her feather.

The demon ignored her and fireballs went straight for her feather. Kagura tried to dodge it, but failed. Her feather was burnt and she came falling out of the sky and landed body first on the ground.

"Ah!" Kagura whined. "Please?"

The demon roared and soared into the sky.

"Well, that worked almost too well." Kagura muttered to herself.

Just as she said that, the dragon like demon wheeled around and grabbed her with his claws.

"Let me down you… you over grown lizard!" Kagura cried. She took out her fan and yelled "Dance of th--"

The fan was burned into ash in Kagura's hands.

"Oh damit!" Kagura scrowled. "Plan B then."

She took out the knife she stole from her father and struck the demon on the stomach just as they passed a waterfall. The demon cried and dropped Kagura into the water.

"Agh!"

The water was cold. She began to swim to the water bank.

"This is great," She muttered to herself as she got out and started to dry her kimono. "Just great."

The sun was setting already.

"Where the hell am I anyway?" Kagura asked no one particular. She scrowled. "Oh, great! The stupid dragon just had to attack me, and he just had to drop me off of no where!"

Oh well, might as well. She thought as she started to walk toward the forest. Maybe I should find a village and ask for directions. Yeah, that's a good idea.

**(The ruler isn't working. New secene)**

She just had to run away and just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. Sesshoumaru thought grimly while sniffing around in his demon form. Suddenly, he caught a scent.

"Sesshoumaru," His father called in his demon form. "Anything?"

Sesshoumaru turned back to his normal form and said. "West, probably not far."

**(The ruler isn't working. New secene)**

"Ow!" Kagura cried as a branch whacked her across her head. "There are way too many branches in this forest. Come to think of it, it's more like a swamp here."

The sun was already setting, and Kagura was nowhere near finding a village.

Well, she thought, guess I'll find somewhere to sleep.

Then, there was a howl.

A wolf.

Kagura gulped. And obviously, she thought, this is not a good spot.

She could see the demon's glaring eyes boring into her. And boy was he tall.

"So," Kagura laughed nervously, "I guess that this is your territory?"

The wolf demon howled and tried to crush her with his gigantic claw, but luckily Kagura managed to dodge it.

"Hey, umm, let's talk over this nicely. What do you say?" Kagura asked nervously while dodging the demon's attacks.

This time, the claw got to Kagura and knocked her to the ground.

I take that as a no. Kagura thought, this is great, not only am I going to die, but as a wolf's dinner as well. Life can't get any worse.

**(The ruler isn't working. New secene)**

Sesshoumaru, and his father was hurrying was west to find Kagura. They came upon the waterfall, which Kagura fell into not long ago.

"She's gone north. That's bad, she would be in Kigaro's territory. And the ones who make it to his territory usually…" The Western Lord faltered, he didn't even want to think about that part. "Let's go."

Kagura was busy dodging the hands when she suddenly had an idea. Well, it was my idea that got me into this much trouble, she thought as she dodged another attack. Let's just hope that this one will actually work.

"Hey, my --" She was interrupted as the demon spit out a bunch of smaller wolf. "Now _that_ is gross."

The wolves began to corner her and she slowly backed away from them as they got closer.

"Nice wolves." She said nervously.

She tripped over a log that was behind her.

Oh no, Kagura thought. This is not happening. The wolves are closing in on her. She tried to move, but her body suddenly deserted her, her body wouldn't function for her.

The wolf pack howled, they were getting ready to attack.

Kagura gasped.

Her eyes were squeezed shut.

**(The ruler isn't working. New secene)**

What do you think? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my fellow beloved readers! I am deeply sorry to have made you wait for so long, it is simply that my stupid computer stubbornly refused to work for me. Enjoy the story! R&R!

* * *

Kagura heard a howl. She slowly opened her eyes; there she saw an amber-eyed youkai with silver locks and a strange roll of fur standing between her and the wolf demon- Sesshoumaru. The wolf demon was howling in pain.

"Are you alright?" A similar looking demon asked her, coming from behind her.

"Um…yeah," Kagura stuttered, having no idea who her rescuer is. Then another howl came from the wolf, he was getting ready to attack. He spat out a huge gang of wolves. Disgusting.

The wolves posed a leaping position and from a roar from their leader, the pounced on to Sesshoumaru. Without a slight of fear, Sesshoumaru formed light whip on his right hand. (He has both hands.) With a spin, not only did he defend himself but killed his enemies as well.

Kagura stood there with her mouth open, stunned. He didn't even use any effort! Behind her, the Lord chuckled at her expression. Kagura snapped out of her thoughts and looked embarrassed.

"That was hardly anything at all, he can do times better." He laughed. "Well, you are probably wondering who we are, are you not?"

STARE

"I'm Taisho, Lord of the West, that is my elder son Sesshoumaru."

Whoa… replay. **_That_** guy is her _fiancé_? Wait—Western Lord…. Her princess senses got back to her, and she bowed slightly and muttered 'my lord'. But the lord simply laughed and told her not to use formalities.

They turned their heads as a howl escaped the giant wolf. Boy, was he mad, no, more like on **steam**! He stood on all four and became twice as big as he was before.

"That is **not** good." Kagura found herself saying. But Sesshoumaru stood there with the same calm face like nothing has happened.

He doesn't stand a chance against any demon **that** big. Kagura thought.

To her amazement, Sesshoumaru sliced the enormous demon in half in a movement that Kagura didn't even see.

As Sesshoumaru turned around, Kagura greeted him, attempting to be nice. "Hello Sesshoumaru-kun and thank you for saving me." She muttered.

Much to her surprise, this was all he said:

"Can we leave now?" in his normal monotone. And he wasn't even talking to **her**!

"Nice to meet you too, ice-cube." Kagura glower under her breath as they started to leave, dignified.

The Lord hearing this chuckled. Kagura covered her mouth in embarrassment, he had heard. The Lord slowed his pace and whispered "He's like this, don't mind him. Perhaps you can change him somehow later on."

Change him? Somehow, no matter how much Kagura tries, she can't imagine herself succeed in doing that.

* * *

All the way back as they walked, neither three offered any word to each other. 

Boy, was mother ever right! He is as cold as ice. Kagura though, remembering their encounter.

Even so, she couldn't keep her thoughts off him. He's handsome and strong, Kagura noted.

She shook her head. She tried to push away the tingling feeling that flushed over her since she saw _him_.

No, Kagura thought, there's no way on Earth am I falling in love with that good for nothing jerk. I don't even know him!

Apparently, as many of you could guess, she's having one of those love-at-first-sight kinds of thing. And also, apparently, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the castle was in sight

Nor did she see the tree in front of her.

"Ouch!" she fell on the ground. Her head was spinning like crazy. She groaned.

Not far from them, there was a green toad-like creature that no one noticed-Jaken. And he happens to see everything that just occurred.

This is so embarrassing. Kagura thought as she stood up.

Jaken slowly made his way to Sesshoumaru. And the comment didn't escape Kagura's ears. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I think that the woman is mentally challenged."

Oh boy, that was **_way_** over the line for Kagura.

Kagura walked over with clutched fists.

"Stupid toad!!" Kagura kicked Jaken sideways, causing him to keel over. But unfortunately for Jaken, she's not yet done. She then stomped Jaken as hard as she could possibly manage on the head. Jaken lay on the ground unconscious (face it, who would be conscious after **that**?), having a possible concussion.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "And I think she heard you."

* * *

"Oh, Kagura! I am so glad to see you!" Came her mother's voice as soon as they stepped inside the castle. 

Great, Kagura thought grimly, I'll never hear the end of _this _one. "I am glad to see you too mother."

"Oh, I am just glad that you're okay!" Kagura's mother said, hugging her close. Then dropped her voice to talk to Kagura privately. "Don't do that again, okay? I know that you're upset, but give him a chance. Promise?"

"Yes, mother." Kagura said.

So much for my plans, Kagura thought. Oh, wait; let me rephrase that, plan**_s_**.

* * *

Kagura stepped out of her warm bath and threw on a clean kimono, dropping on her bed, she thought about her little 'trip'. 

Sesshoumaru and his father had left right after a short discussion about the war.

She lay on her bed, totally pooped. The stars and moon was blazing tonight, Kagura thought. She turned on her side and sighed. My life is going to be total chaos, oh, wait; it already is a total chaos. War, engagement to an ice cube, oh the joy. This cannot be **any** worse.

She drifted to sleep without any idea how mistaken she was.

* * *

How did you like it? Please tell me the things I need to improve on if you didn't. And now you are absolutely mesmerized by the beautiful blue review button on your screen by the left corner. Review is what keeps me going! 

By the way, I'll have the 5th chapter up in 2 weeks if I get enough reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Like I promised! Chapter 5!

* * *

"Dance of the dragon!" Kagura yelled, destroying half of her enemy. She had been yelling out attacks non-stop since sunrise. The war was driving her crazy.

But she wouldn't complain out loud, because while she stayed behind to guard the castle, killing not even a mentionable portion of the army, many others are losing their lives in the frontline.

**But.**

What she is complaining out loud about is that her father doesn't allow her to fight in the frontline.

"Dance of the blades!!" Kagura cried.

With yet another swing of her newly made fan, her enemies were destroyed.

* * *

The night was falling, the battle has currently stopped and soldiers were eating dinner and some has already fallen asleep. But, everyone knows that they had to be ready to defend themselves in the morning when the enemies attack.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Jaken started, trailing his master.

"Jaken, give it a rest would you. You are annoying me." Came a cold reply, leaving Jaken grumbling.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" His father called out from the forest.

"Yes father."

"I need you to go and protect the castle." The Western Lord said.

"I do believe that even a hanyou like Inuyasha is capable of protecting the castle, and-" Sesshoumaru said.

"Not our castle." His father interrupted. "The Southern Lord's castle."

"You're joking."

"Dead serious."

"This is not some kind of 'bonding plan' you came up with is it?"

"Well, no." His father began to look a bit guilty. "Not **completely**."

"I am not going."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Well, she needs help, okay? Just go, that's all I am asking you to do. Help protect the castle."

"Figures."

"Good! Set off tomorrow!" His father turned away. Muttering something about 'plan successful'…

"I heard that father." Sesshoumaru said.

"Um… what do you mean? I, ah, didn't say anything, hehe…" The lord had a few nervous laughs.

Sesshoumaru shook his head gently, sighing in disbelieve.

* * *

Kagura yawned, stretching her body as she got up. It was a beautiful morning.

Too bad, that it is going to be filled with blood spills. Thought Kagura.

"Kagura-sama!" Came a cry from outside of her door.

Great, Kagura thought, here we go again. She got dressed and grabbed her fan and came outside to defend her castle.

* * *

"Dance of the—" Kagura stopped, sensing something different. She turned around and saw soldiers closing in on her from the behind. She was about to attack them when she realized that she was surrounded. Considering her chances, flying out of here on her feather was not a wise choice, but on the contrary, if she attacks on side, the other side would surely kill her. 

Great, she thought, now what do I do? She panicked.

The soldiers, seeing hesitation decided to attack first. They tightened their circle around her.

"Kagura –sama!" One of her faithful guards cried, coming to her rescue.

"NO!" Kagura yelled, "Stay where you are! I can handle this on my own!" She assured him, even though she herself wasn't too sure about it.

It's now or never, Kagura thought, at least I'll put up a fight.

"Dance of the Dragon!" She yelled. The attack simply swiped away half of the surrounding soldiers. Not good.

Kagura quickly turned around; the other soldiers are closing in from her left. Before she even had a chance to cry out her attack, the swords thrashed at her. Kagura who knew nothing of swordsmanship couldn't tell where the swords were going; as a result, she got wounded at the shoulder, side and leg. As she winced in pain as she fell on the ground, the soldiers saw an opening and attacked her with no mercy. Without time to react, Kagura unconsciously released her feminine side, which she tried to avoid often.

She shielded herself with her arms and screamed at the top of her lungs with her eyes shut. But the strike never came. Instead—

"I never thought that you would scream that loud and high." Came a cold voice, just slightly pained.

Kagura cracked open one eye; Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, clearly annoyed at the extreme high-pitched scream. His sensitive ears are probably still ringing and hurting. Kagura opened both eyes and got up.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, amused. "I prefer that you don't pretend. I don't appreciate this marriage any more than you do."

"Fine." Kagura said. "What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed.

"Help you."

"Well then, goodbye, have a nice trip because I don't need your help." She growled at him.

"Really, I must've saw it wrong, so you weren't almost killed just a moment ago were you? Shall I call them back?" Mockery was clear in his tone.

"Back? Wait-" Kagura took a look around. "Where did they go?"

"They ran away with their tail between their legs." Came an annoyed voice.

"Well, you do have that effect on people." Kagura pointed out.

"What effect?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Don't act innocent."

Sesshoumaru stared mockingly at her, eventually in a few seconds she got uncomfortable.

"You know what, I'm wasting my time." She turned around and went to treat her wounds.

* * *

That night as Kagura thought about the day, she got pretty irritated. Her father didn't trust her to take care of herself. Well, not that she minded him caring, but the guy doesn't even care! Not that she cares either, but—

Suddenly something pooped up that made her blush.

It's strange, thought Kagura. I actually wished for someone to protect me, and at that moment he was the one that flashed across my mind.

Kagura scolded herself; she wasn't suppose to fall in love with him. She closed her eyes, hopping that her dreams would be not be affected by Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance.

It was no good hoping, her dreams were full of him.

* * *

hey ya! there you go. did you like it or did you not? let me know even if it is no. the reviews are the only thing that keeps me going! R&R Please show you support! Thx 


	6. Chapter 6

HIIII EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm back and updating!!! YEP it's very exciting business! This story is no longer discountinued and will hopefully be complete soon. And if you guys review, I might just put out 2 more chapters within the next week or two.

* * *

Kagura stretched, yawning. Her wound no longer hurt as much as it used to, but it was still a little sore. The wound took longer to heal than she'd thought, but the rest gave her the chance to refresh herself.

So many days has passed since Sesshoumaru saved her. Somehow, things were taken care faster in the castle since he had arrived. There was actually less attacks.

They're probably scared of him, Kagura decided. I don't blame them

She opened her door to get some fresh air when she saw her best friend Shina running up to her.

"Shina-chan. Ohayo!" Kagura called out.

"Kagura-sama," Shina panted. "Se-pant-shou-pant-maru-pant-sama wants you to pack up your things and meet him at the gate. *Pant He said that you guys are going to leave."

"Leave?"

"A problem?" A velvet voice said. Kagura spun around to meet Sesshoumaru's amber eyes.

"A big one."

"Let me explain before you start wasting your vocal chords," This made Kagura blush as she was just about to start her ranting. "We need to leave because your father would like your help."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, he commented that your complaints about not doing your part are quite annoying." A glint of amusement flickered in his eyes. Briefly.

"Is there anything he doesn't say in public? Jeez" Kagura scowled as she turned and marched into her room to get her fan.

"Ready." Kagura said, appearing in the doorway moments later.

"That's all?" In monotone as usual.

"Yes, why? Would you like me to bring a wagon full of things then? 'Cause I don't mind." Two can play the game of mockery, thought Kagura.

Turning away, Sesshoumaru began to walk. Kagura briefly hugged the still-shocked Shina and started to turn but Shina grabbed her arm.

"Kagura-sama, I know that I'm speaking out of line, but as a friend, promise me that you'll try your best to make this engagement work." She urged.

"But—"

"_Please._" Shina begged. "Give him a try. I don't know him, but I get this feeling that you two match. Besides, don't disappoint the Lord and Lady. They're looking forward to your wedding. And I mean REALLY looking forward to it."

Kagura sighed. "Fine, I'll try. But I'm not giving you a guarantee on anything."

"Thank you. Take care!" Shino called as Kagura reached for her feather and rose into the air.

* * *

"Can you walk any slower?" Kagura asked impatiently. She matched her feather's speed with Sesshoumaru's relaxed walk. To her, it was taking forever to move a meter. It does look a bit funny as she is sort of just floating beside him.

"I think that is manageable." Sesshoumaru replied, slowing down.

"I meant that sarcastically! Come on! This is irritating and I'm gliding painfully slow. This speed would be less painful if I was walking!" She whined.

"Then walk."

Sigh. He never speaks more than a sentence at a time now does he? Nope.

That was the hundredth time Sesshoumaru and Kagura had hat conversation. Sesshoumar found his fiancée easily irritated and quite annoying.

"Why can't you walk any faster?"

And she is as persistence as she is pessimistic.

"Because I prefer this speed." He replied. She sounded like a small child, curious of how the world works. And at time, this is most of it, she sounded like a spoiled child not getting what she wanted and acted immature. Not to mention that she seems to be fond of yelling her head off. Her temper blows off steam easily.

"Why?" Small, and curious child mode, on.

"Enough with the ridiculous questions. You sound like a little child."

"I am NOT a child you lump of ice!" Spoiled child temper on.

He sighed inwardly, boy, she changed sides fast. The smallest things irritate her. One minute she listens to her Angel on one shoulder, the next thing you know, the Devil shot the Angel and is in full command.

"I advise you to keep your voice down."

"DON'T' tell me what to do!"

Unfortunately, her 'temper out of control' side stays for quite awhile once she gets started.

"Now you've done it." Sesshoumaru muttered as he turned to face the right side of the forest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagura asked as she hopped down from her feather, turning to see what he's waiting for.

Suddenly, movements were heard. Footsteps and roars came moments after.

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE US?"

"Ohhh, that's what you're talking about. Um, oops."

* * *

I'M BACK!!!!!!!! :)

sorry you guys for making you wait for so long. But i promise you, i'll have 2 more chapters up within the month. R&R makes me happy and posting!!!

See that little button? yep that green link right _there. _PRESS IT!!!! and review :)


	7. Chapter 7

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so i'll say this twice (it's twice as painful): I don't own inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha :(

Enjoy the chapter :)

FOR THOSE OF YOU INTERESTED, I'M ACCEPTING IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AFTER CHAPTER 9 (yes i have it already) SO IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS, TELL ME

* * *

"I told you to keep your voice down." Sesshoumaru accused gently.

"Sorry." Kagura mumbled.

The shadows in the trees shifted to step forward. They were 15-20 demons, yellowish-eyes like a cat's and sharp long claws. They look irritated, their fangs showing as they growled with displeasure.

They looked like they can slice us into pieces. Kagura thought, her hand sliding to her fan. She looked over to Sesshoumaru. His reaction to this gang is, as usual, calm and unaffected.

Why am I not surprised? Kagura thought sarcastically.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice ran out from the back, carrying above the annoyed roars and growls. The rest of the demons shifted, making room for the obvious leader of the gang. The demon was a slender female, darker skinned than the others.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise! What luck it is for you to pass by Sesshoumary-sama." She purred.

Surprised, Kagura asked. "You know each other?"

He was silent; however the female seemed more than enthused about the topic. "Oh yes, we know each other. _Very _well in fact."

This gave Kagura relief, perhaps they won't get shredded into pieces after all. But the cat wasn't done.

"Let's just say that cats and dogs aren't the best of friends shall we?" Her claws flexed out as she said this.

I do stand corrected. Kagura grimaced. See, this is why I hate it when I'm wrong.

She drew out her fan, ready to defend and attack. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, wondering why he hasn't made a move yet.

Typical, Kagura thought, he's all calm when we're going to be dinner. How helpful, leaving all this to me.

Even as the group closed in on them, Sesshoumaru's hands were relaxed at his sides. The demons smirked and leaped for Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

* * *

"Jaken," The Western Lord called.

"Yes, m'Lord"

"Go find Sesshoumaru. I have asked him and Kagura to meet you at the Hollow tree. Guide them to the Northern Village to help Inuyasha."

"Yes my Lord." Jaken bowed. "The Northern Lord and Lady left for their castle this morning."

"I see, you may go now."

* * *

"Dance of the Blades!" Kagura called out. Numerous blades snapped out, cutting through the attacking demons.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Why're you just standing there?"

Then it dawned on Kagura. He was carully watching her everymove. He's testing her abilities.

I'll show _him_, Kagura thought. This is a piece of cake.

As the gang closed in once more, Kagura yelled out "Dance of the Dead!" And the dead demons stood up, foaming at the mouths and slaying their own comrades.

"What the hell did you do, you witch?" The leader growled dangerously.

"Nothing much, just using your dead comrades as puppets. No use of dirtying my own hands when I've got others to do it for me." Kagura smirked.

"You dirty little—!"

And with a swing of her fan, she ripped the leader in half. She snapped her fan close and the dead dropped to the ground, staining it red with blood. Sesshoumaru stepped past the bodies, starting to leave.

"Were you testing me?" Kagura asked as he walked right past her.

"We're going, the sun's setting." He said with no signs of slowing down or even hearing her.

Kagura scowled and cursed him in her mind, having no choice but to follow. They found a place to rest beside the stream. Kagura was resting on a branch on an old oak tree while Sesshoumaru sat at the river staring at God-Knows what.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Kagura called, not forgetting her question.

"Hn"

"You didn't answer my question from earlier."

"Which one?"

"Were you testing me?"

"Would it make any difference what I tell you?"

"It'd matter to me!"

"Why?" Does this woman every shut up?

"Because—! Oh just tell me damn it!" She growled. Damn it, he's so infuriating!

"…" This is awfully tiring and repetitive.

"You—!"

"Go to sleep Kagura."

Surprised, Kagura held her tongue. That was the first time he's called her by her name. I would've sworn I saw him smile, just that little bit. Kagura thought as she gazed through the branches at the stars. Hm, huh, what am I saying? Him? Naw, it was probably just my imagination.

She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep under the bright full moon.

* * *

Hey sorry this one's a little short but i promise a fat long chapter 8 :)

REVIEW because i'm starting to think that nobody reads this thing anymore O.o


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys...again :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but i do own this plot and the story :D

Chapter 9's going to be up later this week, depending on how many reviews i get.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagura yawned. "Remind me again why we're leaving so early in the morning?"

"Because we need to."

"That is a very convincing reason Sesshoumaru."

There was no reply, as he never did entertain her with senseless nonsense and conversations. It's no easy to keep up a conversation with him as he rarely talks, never mind keeping up a meaningless conversation on practically nothing. So far, Kagura has succeeded in continuing a conversation up to 4 consecutive sentences at a time. They were very short ones mind you.

Kagura was never the person to keep quiet. It was boring. Besides, keeping Shina's promise was tough, but a promise is a promise. Kagura opened her mouth to try again.

"Keep quiet, it's annoying"

"What?" Kagura asked in disbelieve. How dare he? "Hey, I am trying to be friendly with you here."

"If that's why you're always talking, then stop it."

"How dare you tell me to be quiet, ice cube?"

"Who are you calling an ice cube?"

"You. Duh, we're the only ones walking here Sesshoumaru."

"The last time I checked, I wasn't a cube."

"Yeah, well—well I hope someone beats you into one!"

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh, really? You think so?"

Turing around and stopping in his tracks, "Would you like to try?" He smirked. Mockery was clear in his voice.

Kagura scowled.

"Well, no."

"Then be quiet."

"You know, for an ice cube, you're really annoying."

"But of course, I learned it from you; the master of annoyance."

"You incompetent—!"

"We're going. Jaken is supposed to meet us up at the Hollow Tree."

The name grabbed Kagura's attention. "Jaken," she murmured to herself. "Oh, I remember." She growled. "He's the little toad who called me mentally unstable."

"I might just be coming to agree with him."

"You! Just shut up and walk!"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagura-sama!" Jaken called as he hurried to them, panting.

"You're late Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, lookie here. Hello Toad, how's your head doing? I hope I haven't destroyed too many brain cells seeing as you didn't have a lot to begin with."

"Of course Kagura-sama, I'm well, thank you for your concern." Jaken reluctantly spat out, his left eye noticeably twitched in annoyance.

"You're welcome, anytime." She smirked. Turning to Sesshoumaru, she asked "So what're we meeting the toad here for?"

"I'm not a toad!"

"Oh please. You're green, ugly, bald and short. You're a regular good for nothing toad!"

"You are being stereotypical Kagura. Just because he is green and all the adjectives suggested doesn't necessarily make him a toad."

Kagura had a funny feeling in her chest at the sound of her name in his mouth, just like last night. It was a weird feeling and one that she didn't welcome. Determined to be subtle about it, she bite out "Just shut up."

"We need to get to the Northern Village which Inuyasha-sama is protecting. It is just north of our castle." Jaken explained. "M'Lord thought it'd be much faster for me to inform you and guide you there."

"Why the Northern Village?"

"It seems, Sesshoumaru-sama that the enemy wants to attack us from the North to get to the castle. Our protections are weakest there and the terrain is difficult to defend ourselves in."

"We should be able to get there by nightfall."

"Wouldn't it be difficult for them too? The enemy I mean." Kagura asked.

Jaken shook his head. "They are used to this kind of terrain as they've been trained to do so. It will be easy for them to get past our soldiers. The Northern Village had never had too big of an army and we had to recruit other soldiers from other villages."

"Oh, and I'm just curious, who's Inuyasha?" Kagura asked.

"A moron." Was all Sesshoumaru told her as he walked towards the village's direction.

* * *

The river was quiet, and foggy. The only sound was the tumbling of the water and the waves. As usual, silence took up between the three as they traveled on the boat. Well, silence if you do not count Jaken's nonsense, talking to an annoyed-on-the-inside-but-emotionless-on-the-outside Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken started, yet again.

"That is IT!" Kagura exclaimed. She grabbed Jaken's wooden pedal, dunked him underwater, and kept him there. (Yes my friends. The Sesshoumaru move ) "It's 'Sesshoumaru-sama' this and 'Sesshoumaru-sama that!' In case you did not notice, you are annoying the crap out of me! So, I'm asking you, can you PLEASE, try to keep quiet for at least a little while?"

A gurgled version of 'yes' came out from Jaken under the boat and the water bubbled from his effort.

"Good." Kagura smirked.

She grabbed Jaken by the leg and swung him back onto the boat.

"Now, start pedaling."

"Yes ma'am!" Jaken chocked out, trying to catch his footing again from his almost-drowned experience. Instead of finding his footing, he keeled right over with the lack of oxygen. It _was_ a very long time under the boat. And Kagura-sama was very scary. Sesshoumaru is getting married to a shrew. Really, very scary.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I feel quite nauseous."

BANG!

Moan.

This made Sesshoumaru, who had been watching with great amusement raise a refined brow. She's really one of a kind, no female he's been exposed to have ever behaved this way. The ones that are suppose to be alive anyway.

"I told you to stop talking!"

"Sesshou—"

BANG

"Ah….ohhh"

"Jaken. Do I have to translate what I said before into toad-tongue in order for you to understand me?" Kagura said in a low, threatening voice.

"I don't speak frog t—"

"Jaken…"

"I mean no! I don't need translations!" and with that, Jaken grabbed the oar and pedaled. It was an amazing sight. A tiny little toad was rowing the boat with amazing speed. Yep, she's that scary.

And that my friends, was the last time Jaken whined during the boat ride and the trip was silent…

Most of the time.

* * *

So...did you like it or hate it? Any comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! R&R is what keeps me updating...or else..... XD


	9. Chapter 9

The boat trip obviously took longer than expected. The sun started to set as the 3 arrived at the village. The village is clearly in bad shape and experienced numerous attacks. The village was surrounded by wooden pillars bound together, standing at least 5 meters tall. Evidently, this gate isn't perfect, as many of the pillars had scars and most had burned marks.

"This place is amazing!" Kagura said, sizing up the walls surrounding the village.

"One of the four highly respected clan lives here." Jaken said. "All 4 surround the castle in 4 directions. It is believed that for millions of years, the 4 clans had protected the West in time of war."

"So. Why are we here if they're so mighty and amazing?" Kagura asked. This had better no be a waste of time.

"This village, like I said before, had never had much of an army. But then again, they never needed a big one; they were all strong enough despite their lack of numbers. It turned out that some members of this clan had betrayed their own people, attacking their families at night. People say that it's because they think that their clan is falling and they'd rather be on the winning side of this war. Now their small army is even smaller."

"Huh. And the other Lords knew this?"

"Yes, and they made a deal with those who were willing: if they form an alliance with the Lords, they will live in their land for eternity in peace. Most of their best warriors decided to fight against their own clan, so everything's a bit of a mess right now."

"So why exactly did they decide to kill their own family members Jaken? Couldn't they have just left?"

"Um, well…I have no information on that part."

"Nice researching Jaken."

"Um…My deepest apologies?" Jaken lamented nervously.

BANG

"OW!" Well, nice try anyways toadie.

"Be quiet." Sesshoumaru said. "Let us in." He said to the guards by the gate.

"Who are you demons?" One of them demanded.

Stricken and decided that there's only so much he can handle in a day, Jaken quickly stepped up. "You fools! This is Master Sesshoumaru! How dare you speak so rudely! This is princess Kagura of the North, and we've come to help you. Now let us in!"

"My sincere apologies masters." The second guard apologized, bowing low. The first guard however, stood with his mouth agape. "Apologize you idiot! And open the gate!" He hissed at his partner.

"OH shit. Please forgive me! It is just that we had to take more caution now that everything's a complete mess." He turned and called to the other guards to open the gate.

An old man came up and greeted them.

"Master Sesshoumaru! I am so glade you're here. I am Matsuno, the current leader of the clan." He said. "And who, may I ask, is this beautiful lady?"

"I'm Kagura, and I'd appreciate it if you'd address me when asking the questions about me." Kagura growled.

"Of course, of course! I'm sorry. Princess Kagura. How honored we are to have both of you here. Please follow me."

They entered the village, around them were women carrying water and medicine to the inside of the houses. There seemed to be a lot of injured villagers.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, scanning the area. The runt obviously didn't do a very good job of keeping people safe.

Suddenly, a sword flew by, missing Sesshoumaru's face by a few strands of hair.

"Hey, what took ya so long Sesshoumaru?" A figure sitting on the roof tops called out.

"That was no respective way to greet your own brother, Inuyasha." Mockery dripping on every word. Jaken really did look like he was going to get a heart attack and looking completely miserable.

"That was about as much respect as you deserve." Inuyasha smirked, leaping from the roof.

"Mind your place, half-breed." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Oh shut up Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

The old clan master shifted uncomfortably up to Sesshoumaru.

"Perhaps you would like to get settled down before the sun fully sets?" He asked Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

"Hey, what about me old man?" Jaken called.

"Oh, and of course Mister Jaken too."

The master of the clan showed the 3 their rooms. Jaken was at the North wing. While Kagura slept in the room beside Sesshoumaru's facing the garden. Since human food was unnecessary for full demons, they skipped the dinner with the rest of the clan.

The moon was out as Kagura got out from her bath, getting ready for bed. They were going to the battlefield tomorrow and it would be a good idea to have a good night's rest. As she entered her room, she heard voices in the garden. Sesshoumaru and Matsuno were outside, discussing something. Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but lean her ear on the inside of her door to listen.

"Please help us Master Sesshoumaru. The youngsters are simply confused, I'm sure you could convince them to change their mind."

"I'm not here to solve personal problems." Cold as ever.

"But without them, our clan may as well parish. They're the strongest of the clan and we won't stand a chance!" Matsuno begged. "We need them!"

"Need or depend?" Sesshoumaru's velvet voice asked. "The eyes of your men shows helplessness, looking as if this is a bad dream to wake up from. Needing is different from depending Matsuno. Your people did not need them to help, but depended on them to take care of everything."

Kagura suppressed a smile. He'd make a good psychologist.

"You're right, but what other option do we have? Everyone's losing the will to fight, especially now that part of the enemy is their own family."

"We'll set for the battlefield tomorrow. Your family is your business."

Outside of Kagura's window, the birds were chirping. With a yawn and a stretch, she rolled off of bed with more rest than she's gotten in a while. Getting dressed, she got ready for the battlefield. The sun was not yet fully raised and the air is still a bit chilly. When she stepped out, she met Inuyasha, who was walking past her room.

"So, you're the Princess." Then he stopped and looked at her while shaking his head. "Boy do I feel sorry for you."

"Why?" Kagura frowned.

"You're marrying Sesshoumaru." He said in disgust as they walked to the gate. Kagura giggled at his tone. "You're gonna need therapy in a couple of days after this."

As they arrived, they can see that Sesshoumaru was already waiting for them at the gate. Obviously he's the first one there.

"Why do we have to go so early in the morning? Some people actually sleep around here you know, unlike you!" Inuyasha asked, clearly annoyed at Sesshoumaru.

Instead of giving an answer, he began to walk. Kagura and Inuyasha could only follow. The 4 clans were to protect the castle, in other words, the castle is in the middle of a circle created by the 4 villages. In order to be able to attack the castle, they must get past the 4 warrior clans.

The group traveled at a high speed and Kagura found it hard to keep up on her feather. She really should've listened to Shina when she told Kagura to practice her flying more.

A man walked towards them. "It is an honour to see you again Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, and this must be Kagura-sama. I am the general of this army, Hakaru."

"This place is a mess. I can smell all the blood." Inuyasha remarked.

"Yes, we've lost a lot of our men from the last battle and over half of us are injured. It seems that they have a new general, and a much stronger one at that." The general said, "He was a demon, and almost all of our casualties were the works of that man."

"SESSHOUMARU!" A voice came from behind them. "I heard you were coming here."

"Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru said, facing the raven-haired man. He held an overly sized sword in his hand, resting its hilt on his shoulder.

"The whole band's here. Well, almost, Mukotsu isn't of much use here so he's out scouting and doing his thing with the poisons. I know we don't separate much but," He shrugged, "There's always exceptions."

Soon the rest of the band came up behind him: Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu.

They're all humans, Kagura thought. What're they all doing here? And what's up with the attires and weird markings?

"INUYASHA!" Jakotsu, the man with the snaked blade called, running towards Inuyasha and enveloping him in a hug.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha howled, all the while trying to peel Jakotsu off his waist.

Awkward stare.

"Huh. Your brother's gay?" Kagura asked Sesshoumaru, stunned at the public display of affection. You'd think they'd get a room.

Everyone turned their attention to Kagura, finally noticing her. Jakotsu let go of Inuyasha, much to his relief, and asked. "Hey, what's up with the girl? Who're you?"

"I'm Kagura. And do you have a problem with a girl being here?" She raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge him.

"Nope, 'course not. Surprised is all."

"Good"

"So, what're you doing here?"

"What would anyone be doing here you moron?" Inuyasha growled. It seems that he's not as fond of Jakotsu as he's fond of Inuyasha.

"Oh. Right."

"Woah woah woah. Back up a sec. Are you some Northern Princess or something? The villagers were talking about it a while ago." Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah."

"Ahh…" He grinned woofishly at Sesshoumaru. "So—"

"If I were you, Bankotsu, I'd keep my mouth shut." Inuyasha warned.

"That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard him say in his entire life." Sesshoumaru said in a dangerous tone. One couldn't help but notice his eyes glinting perilously.

"Oh come on Sess--"

"Don't call me that."

Suddenly, an explosion came, followed by screams and cheers.

"Aw, way to ruin the fun!" Bankotsu complained.

Inuyasha drew his sword, Kagura snapped open her fan and the rest of the gang followed Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu out into the opening of the forest. The general took no time to start barking out orders to his men, who warily got to their positions. Another bloodshed's on its way.

The battle's on.


End file.
